


Perfect

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-23
Updated: 2004-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spearscest drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Bryan rolls his eyes and calls her a dork and no one looks twice when he smacks her ass and tosses her over his shoulder and carries her away. Brit thinks he's the hottest man she's ever known, and not just the way his hands feel on her body, burning through worn denim, strong fingers digging in. She's light-headed from laughing and wanting and she tucks her face against his shoulder, tingling all over, and just breathes him in. He's everything, strong and sexy and absolutely secret, smooth muscles and swollen lips and they just fit together, they always have.


End file.
